


Holy Ghost

by reysrose



Series: Your Graduation [1]
Category: Dreamer Trilogy - Maggie Stiefvater, Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Broken Bones, Car Accidents, Concussions, Hospitals, Hurt Ronan, Like, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, SO, give the kid a nap, go with it, kind of?? Idk man Adam and Ronan are 23 in this one, post The Dreamer Trilogy, seriously poor Adam it's grad school exam season, tired adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reysrose/pseuds/reysrose
Summary: Ronan gets in a car accident that is, surprisingly, not his fault.Adam and Declan bond.
Relationships: Declan Lynch & Adam Parrish, Declan Lynch & Ronan Lynch, Jordan/Declan Lynch, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: Your Graduation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880149
Comments: 15
Kudos: 168





	Holy Ghost

“It hurts,” Ronan slurs, into Declan’s side. Declan looks up from his phone long enough to smooth Ronan’s hair back, nodding faintly.

The ER is horrifically chaotic at this time of day for some reason, and there was a massive car accident down the highway a couple of exits. This means that Ronan’s minor-compared-to-being-impaled injuries are low on the list of priorities since they are painful but not life threatening. Declan checks his phone again. 

Still no response from Adam. Declan swears loudly, regretting it when Ronan moans and his grip tightens on Declan’s bloodstained button down. 

Blue and Gansey are considering driving up, but they’re in Henrietta and Ronan’s accident happened in DC after he dropped Matty off at class, within walking distance of the condo. Declan had beat the paramedics to the site of the accident, it had been so close. He knows Parrish is probably mid-exam, but his half conscious and very badly beaten up brother keeps asking for his fiance in tears and Declan feels guilty every time he has to tell him Adam isn’t there. 

“Wanna lay down,” his brother mumbles.

“I thought you wanted to sit up,” Declan says, making sure his ringer is on for the fifth time in two minutes before setting his phone on the table next to Ronan’s ER bed. It’s really too small for the both of them but they gave Ronan enough Dilaudid to knock out a small elephant and emotionally, Ronan doesn’t respond well to pain medications. Declan doesn’t have the heart to disentangle himself from Ronan’s working limbs and sit in a chair so here they are, two large, fully grown adult men in one hospital cot. As gently as he can Declan lowers his brother so that he’s laying down instead of using Declan’s side to prop himself out. Ronan hisses in pain, tears springing to his eyes and spilling over. 

“Hey, none of that,” Declan tells him, “you’re okay. Do you need more meds?” 

“Adam,” Ronan rasps. He’s greenish pale and there’s still a streak of dried blood trailing down his face from the bandaged cut on his forehead where he’d smacked it. He’s definitely concussed, and the X-Ray they’d taken in triage shows several fractured and/or broken ribs and a broken arm. He’s got a nasty friction burn from the seat belt locking up and the airbags deploying had broken his nose and they think part of his cheekbone. He hasn’t had any scans on his skull yet since he never lost consciousness from the head trauma, and making sure he wasn’t bleeding out internally took precedence over his probable mild concussion. Declan’s phone goes off and Ronan lets out a high whine of pain. 

“Sorry, Sorry.” 

“Too loud,” Ronan chokes out, forcing himself onto his side. Declan holds the emesis basin for him as the pain in Ronan’s head makes his stomach turn itself inside out and opens the notification just as the door creaks open and Jordan walks in.

“Sorry,” she whispers, “forgot to text when I got here.” His girlfriend sits down in the chair definitely meant for Declan and rubs her fingers through Ronan’s curls as Ronan finishes getting sick. Ronan lets his head loll into Jordan’s palm, tears streaking his cheeks. 

“Hey, Lynch,” Jordan murmurs, “heard you got your shit rocked.”

Ronan doesn’t respond, just leans into her touch and breathes as deeply as he can with busted ribs. Declan’s phone buzzes again and Ronan groans sharply. Jordan covers his ears with tattooed hands.

“Adam just got out of an exam,” he says quietly, more for Jordan’s benefit than Ronan’s. Ronan has maneuvered himself to put his head against Declan’s thigh, the hand attached to his fully functioning arm keeping one of Jordan’s against his ear. 

Declan hates seeing him like this. It reminds him too much of the furious Ronan that woke up in a hospital with bandages down both wrists, of the Ronan standing still and silent at his mother’s funeral, Ronan in his bed at The Barns in the same clothes for four days. His brother whimpers again and gags, and Jordan brushes her fingers across his neck. 

“Can I put your curls up?” she asks quietly, “It’ll help get them out of your face while you heave your guts.” Ronan nods. Declan’s phone rings and he excuses himself, reaching down to press a kiss to his brother’s slowly bruising temple in a show of affection he plans on denying. 

“Hey.” Adam Parrish grunts, “Ronan?”

“He’s okay,” Declan says, suddenly exhausted, “fucking miserable. He’s been puking.”

“What the fuck,” Adam sighs, “happened?”

“Believe it or not, the accident wasn’t even his fault. He was pulling away from a stop sign and got T boned into another car.”

“Jesus Christ,” Adam says, “Well, I can come to the hospital if you think he’ll be in there much longer.”

“Oh, Parrish, we might be here for the next 87 years. Giant pileup got routed here and since he’s not on the edge of death we’re playing a waiting game.”

“Be there ASAP,” Adam says shortly, and then he hangs up. Declan heads back into Ronan’s room.

His brother is curled up with his head in Jordan’s lap, finally getting some rest. Jordan smiles up at him lopsidedly.

“I called for a nurse,” she murmurs, “He’s not really asleep but he’s not really awake, and definitely still uncomfortable.”

“Thanks,” Declan sighs, dropping into the chair next to his brother, “Adam is on his way. He’s pissed and freaked out but so am I.”

Ronan groans and his eyes open a bit, a sliver of blue and bloody white from burst blood vessels. Declan reaches down and taps his cheek to get him to look up at him instead of staring into the proverbial abyss. 

“Ronan,” Declan says, “Adam is on his way.”

“Adam.” Ronan mumbles, letting his eyes fall shut. 

When Adam does get there, looking tired and frazzled, Ronan is back getting a CT scan. Declan meets him in the lobby and gently draws him into a hug. After 5 years of Parrish being part of the family, Declan feels like he can go ahead and show the poor kid affection. Adam sinks into his arms and presses his cheek to Declan’s shoulder. 

“Come on,” Declan says, clapping a hand on his shoulder, “He’s getting a CT scan right now and then they’re gonna cast up his arm and hopefully send us home with some drugs. He’s miserable, and he’s got two fuckin black eyes from breaking his nose, so he doesn’t look good.” 

Adam bites his lip and lets Declan nudge him into the chair next to Ronan’s empty bed, then leans down and presses his forehead to the rumpled sheets. Jordan had gone with him to the CT scan, hands still over Ronan’s ears, cool washcloth from the nurse she called over his eyes. 

“I’m tired,” Adam mumbles, “I’m so fucking tired, Dec. And there are still two exams to go and now there’s Ronan to take care of-”

“Adam,” Declan says firmly, “You are not alone in taking care of Ronan. Fuck’s sake, man, we all live in the same fuckin house.”

“I’m sorry,” Adam whispers, “Sorry. Sorry.” 

“Hey, don’t apologize,” Declan says, “You’re family.” 

Ronan comes in looking worse for wear, hunched over a basin with Jordan’s hand on his neck.

“Congrats,” Jordan says, “Ronan has a brain. And also, it’s still in one piece.” 

When Ronan sees Adam he goes limp in the wheelchair and reaches out with his functional arm. Adam climbs into the bed with him and Ronan goes straight into his chest and presses his face into Adam’s chest with a whimper. Within minutes he’s asleep.

They spend five more hours at the hospital. Matty is safely home, so that’s one thing Declan doesn’t have to worry about. Once the doctor gets Ronan on a drip for his nausea and they get his arm in a cast, all they really have to do is wait until he’s hydrated enough to go home. 

Declan goes into the kitchen to get him something to eat with his next round of pain medication and walks into the bathroom he and Adam shared. Adam is kneeling next to the toilet, where Ronan is propped up, wiping him down with a wet cloth. Ronan looks more comfortable than he ever does without Adam, head against Adam’s shoulder as he sponges the trail of blood from the side of Ronan’s face. His brother’s torso is mottled with bruises and wrapped tightly in pressure bandages, and it makes Declan feel sick.

“Thanks,” Adam says, as Declan helps him get Ronan into bed. Ronan curls up around a pillow and closes his eyes as Adam sets a timer to wake him up every hour for a cognition check. 

“No problem.”

“No, I mean it. Thank you.”

“You’re part of the family, Parrish,” Declan grins, “Welcome to being a Lynch.”


End file.
